


Crushing Defeat

by sockwith6toes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Crushing, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Hydraulic Press - Freeform, Internalized Homophobia, Pining, Yearning, oumasai, saiouma, v3 chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockwith6toes/pseuds/sockwith6toes
Summary: A small oneshot of Kokichi’s death if it was accurate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Crushing Defeat

“You’re alone. And you always will be.”

Kokichi jumped awake suddenly, those words stinging in his brain. He found he’d fallen asleep on the floor of the hangar. The purplenette sighed sadly, holding his head in his hands. He was executing his plan tonight… he just needed that idiot astronaut to agree to it. So he slowly got to his feet, his legs shaking. Kokichi had gotten weaker from not eating for weeks.. but it didn’t matter. He didn’t want to eat.

He forced a sneer, pushing the bathroom door open to talk to Kaito. But as soon as the door opened, Kokichi was being aimed at with a crossbow.

“Kokichi!! Let us all go!!” Kaito glared furiously, aiming it at him.

“Hm?~ oh, nope! Why would I do that?” The leader giggled.

“I won’t ask again!! D-Do it or I’ll shoot!”

“Wow you expect me to believe you’ll actually shoot me? Psshhh~ you’re so naive…” he turned to the side.

The magentanette glared and pulled the trigger, shooting an arrow into his arm. Kokichi yelped and grabbed his arm as he stumbled to the ground shaking. He pulled his trembling hand away and gasped at the sight of crimson blood.

“YOU BASTARD!” The purplenette got up and ran at Kaito, attempting to disarm him.

The two fought, however Kaito was winning. Suddenly the shutter opened to reveal Maki riding in on an exisal holding a crossbow.

“Maki Roll!” Kaito smiled.

“Go to Hell you little brat..” Maki lifted the crossbow and shot Kokichi in the back, sending him head first into the floor.

“AGH!!” Kokichi coughed, holding back tears.

“M-Maki?!” The astronaut stared at her confused.

The brunette exited the exisal and approached Kokichi, “these arrows are dipped in strychnine poison. He’ll only have a few hours before he dies… so pipe up, you waste of life. Are you working with Junko Enoshima?! Why are you doing this to us?! Are you a remnant of despair?!”

“Maki you can’t do this!” Kaito grabbed her shoulder. “You’ll be executed!!”

“ENOUGH!!! I need answers.. and I don’t care if I get executed!!”

“... Remnant of Despair…? W-What’s that…? I have no idea… what you’re talking about…” he muttered, twitching from pain.

“Don’t play dumb with me!! Tell me what I need to know!!”

“I.. I’m serious I don’t know what you’re saying!!”

“I’ve had enough…” Maki lifted the crossbow again, aiming at Kokichi’s forehead.

“NO!”

As the arrow was shot, Kaito dived in front of Kokichi, getting the arrow stuck in his arm. Grunting from pain, Kaito laid on the floor.

“K-Kaito!” Maki dropped to her knees beside him, “are you okay?! Why’d you do that?!”

“I can’t just let you kill him!! You’ll be found out for sure.. I can’t lose any of my friends…” Kaito smiled.

“Y-You!! I’ll get an antidote!!” She quickly ran out of the hangar.

Kokichi could feel his blood quite literally going cold, his body beginning to ache more than it was already stinging. He sobbed hard, thinking about his life before. Before all this…

He remembered laying in the cold rain alone in an alleyway while people looked for him… crying for his mama… but too scared to see the people looking for him. He had been covered in scabs and scars and bruises, laying in his own vomit.

“I-I… want to die….” he whispered, shutting his eyes.

“Huh—?” Kaito sat up.

“Nothing.”

The magentanette gasped as he heard Maki calling his name, running back to the bathroom. He smiled as she held the antidote through the window, reaching to grab it. Suddenly Kokichi shoved him over and grabbed the antidote, pretending to drink it. Maki gasped, knowing that she couldn’t go get another antidote.

“K-KAITO!!” She cried, running away defeated.

“...” Kaito looked down, thinking.

Kokichi dropped to his knees and gave him the antidote, shaking. He stared, confused. So the purplenette grunted, popping off the cap and making Kaito drink it.

“Y-You saved me? Why…”

“Because I want you to cooperate with me. We don’t have much time… but I have a plan to save everyone…”

“... alright… I’ll help. Just tell me what to do.”

It was the final stage now. Kokichi lay shirtless in the press as Kaito ran up to the control panel to kill him. The purplenette glanced at his body that Kaito had not even once commented on… surprisingly. He was thin and weak… his skin so pale besides the fresh red cuts lining his arms and waist.

He looked up. The press was moving. He thought of his regrets… Shuichi… he loved him. But he would never know. He even stabbed his hand so Shuichi would hold it… he sobbed at the thought. How naive he was… to think he could even imagine being with someone like Shuichi. Kokichi was filthy and disgusting.. sins he’s committed… they could never be forgiven. Shuichi was right. He will always be alone.

“S-Shuichi… I love you…” he whispered, trying to breathe.

He suddenly felt the cool metal against his chest and then pressure. It hurt… oh god it hurt so much. Kokichi began to scream. He squirmed, sobbing harder as his face turned red.

“KAITO STOP IT PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!!! IT HURTS SO BAD MAKE IT STOP!!!” He screamed and cried, gasping desperately as he suffocated.

Kaito stepped back, “... dear god…”

“MOMMY!!! KANEKI!!! SHUICHI!!! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE IT HURTS SO BAD!!! AAAHAHGHHGAAHHHHH…!!!!”

All that could be heard were Kokichi’s pained wails and sobs and screams and the sound of bones snapping and breaking and blood squelching and squirting out of his body as it was crushed. The press moved so slowly… breaking Kokichi down to nothing.

“SHUICHI PLEASE HELP ME I NEED YOU—!! I LOVE YOU!!! AAAAHHHGGHHHH!!! AAAHAHAAGGHHHH!!!” He gasped sharply, “SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!!! AAAGHHH… AAAAHHHGGGGHH…. agghhh… aaaghhhh….”

His screams soon silenced under the press. Kaito trembled in fear, covering his mouth as his lip quivered and his eyes became red and puffy. Tears welled in his eyes. He was terrified… Kokichi’s screams still ringing in his ears. He stopped the recording and just ran to hide in the exisal, fearing he’d never sleep again after that.


End file.
